Enough for Forever
by Mandysdemons
Summary: This fanfic takes place at the end of eclipse. Bella has agreed to marry Edward, and he has agreed to change her. How will things turn out for this couple? Also, what of the treaty that will be broken the moment he bites her?
1. Prologue

**Preface**

A/N- Have you ever read a story that gets under your skin? Something where you can't wait until the next books comes out to learn the ending? For me, the Twilight series is that book. This is my attempt to write and ending for Edward and Bella. I hope you enjoy it, there is alot more to come. I am trying to set this up as close to the format used in the Twiligh Series as possible. My inspirations have come from all over the place (no plagarism is intended), but as you might expect, all things Twilight are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am simply hoping she won't mind if i borrow them for a short while. I promise to play nice ;) Edited Jan 11, 208 - thanks Saphiranna for the Beta read.

**Beauty And The Beast**

**Disney**

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast.

**Prologue:**

"_It's a good thing your bullet proof" I sighed. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie"_

_He laughed at the expression on my face. "Highly dangerous," he agreed. He laughed again and then reached into the pocket of his jeans. "But at least there's no need for a side trip."_

_He once again slid the ring into place on the third finger of my left hand._

_Where it would stay – conceivably for the rest of eternity._

'Me. Married.' Even that thought was enough to set off a touch of panic inside me. My heart stuttered at the thought, something Edward heard immediately.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, looking worried again.

"Yes," I sighed. "I need to do this the right way. It's just going to take some getting used to."

"You can have all the time you want, then. I just want to make you happy. I meant it; we can do this your way – just say the word. Tonight. Tomorrow. Anything, so long as you are happy."

"No." I groaned, "I don't want time. I've chosen my life. I've chosen you. I want to get started already. Just married – I know we've talk about this before it's just…"I groaned in frustration, unable to say what I meant. How to explain to him that I wasn't afraid to commit to him, I had just seen where the institute of marriage had gone wrong so many times before. Renee and her marriage wasn't the best example of forever and I didn't want us to go the same way.

I could see the frustration in his eyes, and I could see him fight not to give into it.

I reached up and touched his cold cheek, and he pressed my hand against it, breathing softly on my wrist.

"I love you. I will marry you. I…want to marry you" Even as I said it, I was surprised to learn it was true. I wanted to show him how committed to him I was, and if this was how he would understand, I would do it for him.

I felt his happiness, saw my favourite crooked smile break over his face and knew I was making the right decision. It would make him happy, and that was enough. Plus... to be with him, to finally be with him would make me happy.

I could endure the whispers; I could be _that girl_ for a few weeks. What I would get, him, would make it all worth it. I knew that, logically. Yet some instinctive part of me still, and would always shudder at the thought of marriage, but rationally I knew that part was wrong, and would get quieter every time I thought about a lifetime with him.

"Let's go find Charlie." I said, looking up at him, hoping for one last kiss before we left the meadow. He didn't disappoint me, his cold lips touched mine once again, caressing mine but without the urgency of before. Laughing he picked me up and swung me onto is back, ready to run. I buried my face into his neck, squeezing my eyes shut to prevent sickness.

Before I knew it we were back at his place and Alice was smiling at me.

"Thank you" She said simply, and I knew she had seen the moment when I almost gave in to my less noble side. I smiled at her, but already Edward was tugging at my hand, urging me into his Volvo, eager to face Charlie.

I didn't share his eagerness. I knew Charlie was going to kill us, or at least me. Edward might be indestructible, but I wasn't. Yet.

Impatient with my human speed, Edward picked me back up and placed me gently into the passengers seat, then before I could blink sat himself in the drivers seat.

"Can't I drive?" I asked, knowing he would say no.

"Why? I'll get us there faster, and my reflexes are better than yours"

"You may be bullet proof but I'm not and Charlie IS going to kill me when we tell him." I wiggled the ring on my finger at him. "Please?" I asked.

He muttered something too fast and quiet for me to hear.

"Please" I tried again, using my newfound weapon.

"You, my love, are impossible" He replied, opening his car door reluctantly.

"Yes!" I crowed happily.

We switched seats, and before I had even gone near the ignition, Edward had the car keys in his hand.

"Seatbelt" he reminded me.

"Yes sir" I sighed, strapping myself in.

"If I have to put up with your driving, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Danger magnet, remember?"

Glaring at him, I stuck out my hands for the keys, only to have him chuckle at me. He pointed at the ignition, where I saw the keys were safely resting again. Saying nothing, I turned on the car, and began the long drive down his driveway.

The closer we came to my house, the more nervous I got, but I knew we would have to tell Charlie. The sooner the better.


	2. Chapter 1 Declaration

**Chapter 1 - Declaration**

**A/N – I have decided to write this where each chapter might be from a different POV. In this case, Edward's. I'll try to post at the beginning of each chapter who's POV its from, just in case it isn't clear. Everything about the Twilight series is property of Stephenie Meyer – I'm just borrowing them for a short while and I promise to return them! I hope you are enjoying this fan fic, please feel free to leave any comments you might have. Edited Jan 11, 2009 - thanks Saphrianna for the Beta read!**

The closer we got to Charlie's house, the more I could sense how nervous Bella was getting. I could hear her heart pounding and stuttering along, but could not think of a way to calm her down. I knew she was enduring this for me, and as much as I thought it was the right path, I needed to know it was what she wanted as well.

What a truly monstrous beast I was, selfish to the core. Here I was, willing to damn this wonderful human girl to an eternity in hell so that I could keep her by my side forever. I wanted her with me so badly that I had even been willing to damn her tonight, to take away not only her heartbeat and very life force, but her soul as well. There must be a special place in Hades for one so monstrous as I. And yet still I was willing to pay my dues with whatever lays after eternity for me in such a place for the privilege of having whatever time I could get with Bella.

Pulling up to Charlie's house, I listened for a moment to his thoughts, trying to gage his mood. I could see the game he was watching and knew it was going well. He was content, relaxed and I knew we could not ask more of fate than this.

Turning to Bella, I kissed her softly, hoping she would stay in the car a few more minutes. There were some things I wanted to say.

"Bella" I began.

"Yes?" She whispered, curiously.

"He is content. He still doesn't trust me but at the moment, he is not thinking of murder"

"Ok, well" she inhaled and exhaled slowly as though trying to calm herself down, but it didn't have any effect on the racing of her heart. "Let's get this over with."

"Bella…" I began again

"Yes?"

"Let me" I sighed

"What?"

"Let me tell him"

"What? Why?"

"I need to do this the right way"

"What do you mean?"

"I need to ask his permission"

"But I'm 18 now, legally an adult. I don't need his permission for anything"

"No," I agreed, "But I still need to ask him. I'm about to take his daughter from him in every way possible. The least I can do is talk to him about it."

This was the right way, and something inside of me said it was the way I had been taught, though I have no memories of when I might have received such a lesson.

"Ok," She conceeded "But what he says won't change anything."

"Ok,"

With that she turned to get out of the car. I moved quickly to open the door for her, smiling as a quick look of shock flitted over her face. It was so easy to be myself with her, sometimes I almost forgot she couldn't move with the speed I could.

As she stepped out I gently wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. I leaned down, inhaling the scent that was Bella, setting the beast inside me growling and the venom flowing through my mouth. Just as quickly I pushed the monster down, regaining control. _Mind over matter_ I reminded myself once more. I planted a soft kiss on her warm neck, enjoying the way her pulse hummed beneath my lips, warming them.

"Ready?" I asked

"No" She replied, "But let's do it anyways"

Together we approached the door, readying ourselves for the conversation with Charlie. Moments later we found him sitting in the living room, engrossed in the end of his game. Focusing once again on his thoughts, I quickly realized we would not get his attention until the game ended. Seating myself on the couch, I pulled Bella down with me, hoping she would understand why I was delaying.

When she gazed curiously at me, I glanced from Charlie to the television and back, hoping she would understand what I was trying to communicate. She nodded slightly, and settled back with me to wait. I held her hand, stroking my thumb over her warm smooth skin, reminding myself once again how very fragile and breakable she was. In some ways, I would miss that. In some ways I would not.

We did not have to wait long in our nervous silence. Fifteen minutes of pretending to watch later, the game was over and Charlie turned to look at us.

"Hello." He greeted us finally.

"Hello Sir." I responded.

His thoughts were already starting to form vague suspicions. Not that they were ungrounded. He was right; it was not usual for us to join him in watching the television. Taking an unnecessary breath, I tried to formulate how I would start this conversation with him.

"What do you want?" He asked abruptly.

Well, that was one way to start this.

"I'd like to talk with you sir." I said

"So talk." Already he was entering into what I liked to think of as his Chief Swan mode.

"Dad…"cautioned Bella, as I gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

I decided blunt was the best method. "I love your daughter very much sir." I began, trying not to smile as I heard Bella's heart stutter at my pronouncement. I don't know why this shocked her; sometimes it frustrated me so being unable to read her mind. Charlie's mind however was clear as a bell, and about as loud as a bullhorn.

'_What the hell is this kid getting at? She isn't… I mean…she can't be? But she said she was…they weren't"_

The way he had trouble thinking about his daughter being sexually active was almost amusing. The fact that he was taking this conversation the wrong way was very, for lack of a better word, Charlie. The whole thing was a bit frustrating.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her." I continued hoping to steer him closer to the idea. The resulting barrage of thoughts was almost overwhelming, and none of them were pleasant.

"I've asked her for her hand in marriage."

"And I said yes." interrupted Bella.

For a moment Charlie's thoughts were silent while he processed this information. My thoughts were not however. I was elated that Bella had spoken up, that she was taking part in telling her father. To me, that meant that at least some part of her might possibly want this marriage, and that was enough. I would make it enough.

Charlie sat there, still, turning red and gasping for breath.

"WHAT?!?" he finally bellowed.

"We are engaged to be married, sir." I repeated, wishing for more than a moment that Jasper was here to calm him down. I was worried how he would handle this shock. A quick glance told me Bella was as well, and I squeezed her hand reassuringly, grateful that even in this stressful situation I could still hear her heart react to the action.

"No." He stated, finally starting to calm down, at least externally. His thoughts however were far from calm.

'_Who does this kid think he is? Does he really think I'm going to allow this after what he did to her before? Love? Marriage? No that can't be it. Oh shit. I knew I should have finished that conversation with her before. Renee must not have taught her everything. How else could someone as smart as my Bella end up pregnant?!?"_

"We'll take care of it." He stated flatly.

"What?" asked Bella, not understanding what he meant.

I was stuck, I had to watch them have this exchange which was going to become heated very quickly. How else could I respond without letting Charlie know I could hear his every thought? But how could I protect Bella from what he was thinking, from what I feared he was about to say.

"I said we would take care of it. I don't know how you two got yourself into this mess, but I will find a doctor"

"WHAT?" shouted Bella. "What exactly are you talking about?"

Silence, utter silence slammed down over the house for one moment. A doctor? If I could have children, if Bella and I could have children, did he really think they were something that needed to be…taken care of? The image of any child of Bella's flashed though my imagination, and numerous conflicting emotions flitted through my thoughts, to quickly to be sorted out at that moment.

"The…well…you ARE pregnant, right?" he clarified after a moment.

"No," Bella stated firmly, even as that glorious blush lit up her face. "I'm not…we aren't…I'm still a…we don't…"She faltered.

Finally a moment when I could intervene, try to straighten out the mess I was making of things.

"I want to marry your daughter sir. Out of love and no other reason." I tried again.

"Your too young Bella, I won't allow this." He stated, preparing himself for a fight.

"Not only am I 18, and legally an adult, but I am doing this, weather you allow it or not." She fought back. "I will marry Edward."

I exalted at this statement, even after waves of guilt washed over me for causing this fight between Bella and Charlie.

"I would like your permission to marry your daughter" I interjected quietly.

"But we will do it with or without your permission" added my ever defiant Bella.

Charlie paused for a moment, thinking this through.

_'She is leaving me. She is leaving me and she wants to marry HIM. My baby girl. But she is so young, what about university?'_ His mind grasped onto this idea.

"But what about university?" he demanded.

"I still want Bella to go to university sir." I replied honestly.

"We are getting married this summer, so we can both go to the University of Northern Alaska, as planned, this fall" Bella lied after a moment.

I still had hopes she would at least consider waiting until after she had attended university before I damned her, but my darling, stubborn Bella had different ideas. As determined as I was to make her happy; this was tearing me apart.

Even if I had not been about to hear his thoughts at that moment, I still would have seen the disappointment Charlie went through as his hopes to at least delay this were dashed.

"Ok," he gave in, "You have my permission but I don't like it. I think you are too young and I don't like this idea one bit"

"Dad…"Bella began.

"Thank you sir." I interrupted, sensing that we would get no further him tonight. I hoped for Bella's sake he would change his mind, but I knew he was a long way from it at the moment. I would have to ask Alice later if she could see anything on this.

"Wait." Charlie added.

"Yes?" I asked, pulled out of my thoughts.

"Bella, this is going to kill her, but you ARE going to have to tell your mother."

"I promise I will, I would like it" Bella's voice broke on this and I stroked her cheek softly, "If she could come as well".

I looked at her. Did she really think Renee would not be at her wedding? I would do everything in my power to make sure all of her family, her friends; anyone she cared about was at that wedding. I promised silently she would have no regrets about this wedding.

"Kids" Charlie added, "Congratulations."

_'Though for what I'm not sure.'_ I heard him add bleakly in his thoughts.

"Thanks," I said. "But now I think I had best head home and break the news to my family as well."

"I'll walk you out." offered Bella.

At the door I bent down, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Bella before skimming a kiss along her pulse point.

"I'll be waiting for you in your room. Five minutes." I promised. "I love you"

"I love you too" I heard her say as I walked out the door to bring my car home.


	3. Chapter 2 Preparation

**Chapter 2 – Preparation**

**A/N – This is written from Bella's POV. And hey guess what? I'm still playing with characters and an entire universe created by Stephenie Meyer, and hoping no one minds! I am sorry, this is a bit of a shorter chapter, mostly to transition between bigger events. Have patience; I am aiming for a full-length fic here so the plot won't happen with every sentence. Please feel free to leave any comments you might have and I hope you enjoy.**

By the time I made it upstairs, Edward was lying in my bed. This was always one of my favourite parts of the day, when I was ready to go to bed and he would be there, waiting for me. I loved the look of him, like having a statue sprawled out on my bed, just waiting for me. Without hesitation I crawled into bed, and snuggled into the cold arms he wrapped around me.

"Hi" I greeted him with a kiss.

"Mmm…Hi yourself" He whispered against my lips, chuckling as my heart started pounding so loudly we could both hear it.

"I love that, you know" he stated conversationally.

"What?"

"Hearing your heart, how it reacts to me. I'm so in tune with the sound now I can hear it from miles away. I'm going to miss it." He added wistfully.

"Yes but think of all the things we both will be gaining. Each other for one. I'll be less breakable, you wont have to be so careful around me."

"I don't mind being careful. I love you so much I always want to keep you safe."

"I love you too." I said, trying to avoid a fight. I looked up from his chest where I had been resting my head, searching with my lips for another kiss. His cold lips found mine, sending wonderful shivers down my spine as he caressed me. My hands wound into his hair as I pressed myself closer to him, already anticipating that he would soon break the contact but desperate for it to last longer.

I was surprised when his hands started stroking my back, just slowly, gently, but enough to have me breathing in ragged gasps as his lips danced with mine. I tried to pull him even closer to me and that was when he firmly, but gently, broke the embrace. I would have huffed in disappointment except I still wasn't able to control my breathing enough to make that happen. I settled for a none-too-mature pout instead. He chuckled and said, "I think we've pushed my control far enough for tonight."

"I guess I ought to take my human moment then" I was reluctant to leave but lying on the bed in jeans was a bit uncomfortable. "Wait for me?"

I went into the bathroom, trying to be quick but thorough as I went though my evening routine. But once again the hot water of the shower did me in. Hot water just can't be rushed. It was while standing under that relaxing spray that I was finally able to start to deal with the look of hurt and shock I had seen on Charlie's face when we announced our engagement to him. I knew he wasn't going to be happy about it long before we told him but…it still surprised me that he had thought we were getting married because I was pregnant. That one hurt, that he didn't trust us; even after the conversation we had earlier in the year about sex.

Finally clean, I dressed in the pyjamas left in the bathroom, and went back into my bedroom where Edward was waiting, perfect as always and statue-still in the same position I had left him in. The thought flittered across my mind that he could be my statue-slave, only able to move when I commanded him. I giggled; glad once again he couldn't hear my thoughts and then burst out laughing when he gave me a searching look.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Nothing. You." I answered

"Charlie's coming" He interrupted before I could explain any further. Already he was safely tucked into my closet.

I was just crawling under the covers in my bed; still cool from where Edward had lain, when Charlie peeked his head into the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure" I answered, scooting a little farther over to make a place for him to sit on the bed.

"Bella, this isn't easy for me"

I waited patiently to see what he was trying to say.

"You are my little girl, and you have only been with me a short while. It is…hard for me to think about you leaving me. And you are so young. When I think of the mistakes Renee and I made…marrying so young."

I winced at the comparison.

"Well I just hope you aren't making the same mistakes we did. I wish you would wait a few years, get a bit more life experience before you tie yourself to someone so permanently."

"I love Edward, dad. I know what you and mom did, this mistakes you made. I remember what it was like growing up. I have already thought of these things. But I do love him, more than you can understand. And I am not making the same mistakes you did. We may be marrying young but what we have will last." _Forever_ I added silently, hopefully, in my mind.

"Are you sure you can't wait at least a few years? Just enough to get through school first?"

"No dad, I want, we both want to do this before we go away for school. Before we start our lives in a new place. We want to be married, here in Forks, in front of all the people we know and care about. If we wait, it would be harder because we would meet new people from Alaska and want them there, and perhaps Alaska might start to feel more like home to us. It would be too hard to ask those new people to travel all the way to Forks, or to ask everyone here to travel all the way to Alaska. It's just better this way." Lying was getting easier, where Edward was involved.

Charlie's face fell a bit at my explanation, but I could see he understood my point.

"I love you dad" I added awkwardly, "That won't ever change. And I am glad I had the chance to live here, with you, in Forks."

"I'm glad you came here as well."

"It will be ok dad. Please just trust me on this one?"

"I'm trying Bells, I'm trying."

With that, he stood and left the room. Edward was gathering me close to him before the door had even shut fully behind Charlie, stroking my hair as the first tears broke though. I couldn't stand that I was hurting Charlie.

"Shh" he calmed. "It will be ok."

"How badly is he hurting?" I needed to know.

"He will get over it."

"Please tell me. I need to know."

"Mostly he is shocked. He thought we would wait longer. He kept hoping you would" his voice sounded strangled, "choose Jacob. And he still has doubts that you aren't pregnant."

I cried harder at that.

"Jacob I can live without. Without you, I can't. He knows that."

Edward gathered me closer, his sweet breath stirring my hair; slowly I began to calm down.

"Will he be ok?"

"I plan on asking Alice what she sees, but yes, I think he will get through. He is remembering a lot about his marriage, and divorce to Renee."

"He still loves her" I told him.

"A part of him might always love her. But he got through it. The memories aren't too painful for him this time around. He IS worried about you though."

"Why?"

"He thinks I might hurt you again." His voice sounded pained at this. "I'll never forgive myself if I do."

"Please" I asked, "stop beating yourself up over what happened. I hate seeing it. I understand why you left. And you are here now and that is all that matters. So please, just stop."

He kissed me then, drying the last of my tears with his lips and making me forget what it was I was trying to say to him. He broke the kiss just as I was starting to respond, gently holding me away from him.

"Shall we call Renee tomorrow?"

"We might as well. There is no putting it off now."

"Would you like me to tell her?"

"No, I need to tell her but…will you stay with me while I do."

"I will always stay with you. We can talk to her together if you want. Whatever will make you happy." He vowed again.

"Let's see how it goes but I think I need to talk to her myself."

"Ok, my love. But try to get some sleep now. You look exhausted."

I was surprised when the lights flicked out, my eyes seeking the place where he rested.

"It was just me" he chuckled, wrapping me securely in my blanket before he curled his arms around me. I loved the way the chill of his body seeped through the blanket, reminding me he was there.

"Can't I have a goodnight kiss?" I asked, looking up at him.

He dropped an all to short kiss on my lips, smiling even as I glared at him. I wanted to spend so much longer kissing him but he never allowed it.

"Sleep well darling" He said, then starting humming the opening strains of my lullaby. It was in his cold embrace that I eventually fell asleep, safe in knowing he would stay with me through the night.


	4. Chapter 3 Phone Call

**Chapter 3 **

**Phone Call**

**A/N – This is from Bella's POV. We are going to see a lot from her in the next few chapters. Also, still playing with Stephenie Meyer's characters and world but I haven't broken anything yet so hopefully no one will mind? For anyone wondering, I am keeping a timeline for this project, based on the Twilight lexicon website. This chapter occurs on June 17****th****. And, completely off topic – over 300 hits, I'm pleasantly surprised. Please feel free to leave any comments/reviews you have and enjoy your stay!**

I woke up still surrounded in the comforting iron cage of Edward's arms.

"Morning," he smiled, kissing me on the forehead.

"Ugh, human minute?" I asked, already crawling out of the bed.

"I'll wait"

When I came back from the bathroom I could see he hadn't moved. I crawled back into his arms giving him a proper good morning kiss. "Morning" I finally said when my head had cleared from kissing him. My breathing, however, I was having trouble calming down.

"Are you ready to call Renee?" he asked, while the grin that broke over his face dazzled me.

"Yeah I'm re-" my stomach growling loudly interrupted what I was about to say. "Maybe I should do breakfast first" I blushed.

"Ok" he agreed. "Feed the human, then we call Renee."

Getting out of bed, I stumbled and Edward's hand flashed out, securing my elbow before I could fall.

"Charlie?" I asked when I saw he was following me down the stairs.

"Left for work about 2 hours ago," He answered. "He is calming down, he will be ok."

"Ok" I was already ahead to what I could handle to eat for breakfast. I was so nervous about calling Renee it felt as if my stomach were about to jump out of my throat. A quick search of the cupboards revealed that my options were pretty limited anyways. I would have to go shopping soon. I grabbed a granola bar and sat at the table.

"Do you know what you are going to say to her?" he asked me.

"I think so. I think I am just going to tell her outright and hope for the best. Would you mind..." suddenly I felt shy just asking the question, "I mean, you will stay with me while I call right? Please?"

"Of course my Bella. I will always be here."

All too soon I was finished my breakfast and Edward was handing me the phone, my mother's number already dialled and ringing.

"Hello?" she answered on the third ring.

"Mom?"

"Bella?"

"Hello Mom."

"Hi honey, how are you?"

"I'm good. Great actually." Edward smiled at me "Mom? I need to tell you something."

"Should I be sitting down for this?"

"That might be a good idea."

"Oh. This is _that_ phone call?" Sometimes even my mother could be intuitive.

"Sort of. Mom…Edward and I – we're getting married."

After a moment of silence she finally said, "I don't know if I should be happy for you or sad or what."

"Be happy."

"I am, I remember how he looks at you, and I remember how you two are around each other. It's hard to miss that. And I think I knew this was coming but…my little girl is growing up and so fast."

"Aww Mom" I could feel myself blush even though this was a bit over the top, even for Renee.

"Will you…. will you be living together while you go to school then?"

"Of course Mom. We will be married by then."

"What?!? When do you plan on being married then?"

"Over this summer. Before August 13th, so we have enough time to get ready for school." Luckily I had this lie planned in advance so it came off my tongue easily.

"Is that enough time to plan a wedding? It seems like awful short notice."

"Don't worry Mom. Alice is helping to do a lot of the planning and she can work miracles almost overnight" The fact that she didn't sleep probably helped her get so much done, but I wasn't going to mention this, or any of Alice's other gifts to Renee.

"I guess…"

"Please, tell me you will come mom. And Phil."

"Oh honey, we will find a way to get there. You are my only daughter after all."

"I love you Mom. Thanks"

"I love you too. Just promise me you have thought about this before you committed to it."

"I did. It's what I want. I love Edward." I smiled as his cold arms wrapped around me.

"I think a part of me knows that. I just want to be sure you aren't making the same mistake I did."

"I'm not."

"Ok honey, I have to run now, Phil needs me. I will call you soon though to get details off of you."

And with that my mother hung up the phone. I leaned back against Edward, almost collapsing with relief.

"She took that much better than Charlie did."

He smiled, "I could hear. She is happy for us, surprised but happy. She was remembering how it first felt when she married Charlie. She thinks you must be feeling the same way." Sometimes I was still a little shocked he could hear thoughts over the telephone. He paused a moment. "We have the day to ourselves. Lets get out of here."

"Where would we go?" I asked, a little surprised by the change of topic.

"Where do you want to go? We can go anywhere."

"I don't know." I wasn't sure why he wanted to go somewhere.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, "You look confused. "

"I don't understand why you want to go somewhere all of a sudden."

"You are so stressed right now even I can feel it. Your shoulders are tense and knotted" He touched them and suddenly I was aware what he was saying was true. "I'm messing up again, making you go through this. I just want you to be happy."

"Edward," I warned. "Stop it. No one can be happy every moment of every day. Everyone gets stressed sometimes. It happens. It isn't your fault. I was nervous about talking to Renee, but now its over and done with and I am calming down. It just takes time."

"I am happy every moment I am with you." He almost pouted.

Laughing I nuzzled into his neck, letting his scent wash over me and calm me.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I'm sure we can find a way to pass the time" I smiled. "Though to be honest, at some point today I should get to the grocery store."

"You wish is my command madam"

My laughter died out as Edward's lips caressed mine, making me forget everything that had just happened.


	5. Chapter 4 Shopping

**Chapter 4 – Shopping**

**A/N – Again this is from Bella's POV. Also this chapter takes place on June 18****th****. Originally I had a completely different chapter planned out. Its now been delayed to the next chapter because I started writing and everyone in the story decided that, despite my outline, they had other ideas in mind and refused to do what I wanted. It made writing this chapter very hard until I decided to just let them have their way. On a completely different topic…. over 700 hits! Wow! That just blows my mind. I thank you all for reading and for your comments. I am still playing around with characters and an entire universe I never created, but at least I never claimed to be Stephanie Meyer herself, just a fan. Please feel free to leave and comments/reviews you may have, keep all hands, arms and legs off Edward, and enjoy the rest of your day here at Enough For Forever. Thanks Saphrianna for all the hard work editing my stuff! I appreciate it!!!**

I was going to hurt him. After all this time that we had been together and he had never told me. It was Alice who had finally let it slip. She cornered Edward into letting her go grocery shopping with me since she waned to consult with me on wedding details. As if I cared what people ate there? When I told her she could have free rein (with the exception of my 3 rules) I meant it. I didn't want to try to figure out all the details with this wedding, and I knew she could handle it.

It was while we were shopping, and Alice was spouting off endless details about sauces and mains and cakes, that she finally clued me in. We were looking at the cake display, or rather Alice was, trying to get some ideas for what kind of wedding cake she should get, when she said it.

"Too bad we don't eat birthday cake anymore, or else I would pick one of these up for this week."

"Alice," I begun, "Why would you even need a birthday cake?"

"For Edward of course"

I must have looked shocked for a moment because she continued.

"Well you know his birthday is in 3 days? Not that it means the same thing anymore," she paused, her eyes getting a familiar far away look. "Oh, he's going to love it. He's never had a birthday like that before. That changes my plans but its ok. He will like this better."

"Alice?" I asked again, wary.

"Why, your present to him. It's wonderful by the way."

Like I said, I was going to hurt him. I had less than three days to figure out whatever it was Alive had seen and make it happen, in time to celebrate the birthday of my fiancé, who didn't feel he had to tell me these things himself. I would hurt him, right after I found a good way to mark this date.

Later that night, while I was lying cuddled close to Edward after 'bedtime', I broached the subject.

"Edward" I started

"Yes my love?"

"Why didn't you tell me your birthday is this week?"

He sighed, "Because my birthday doesn't really matter, it's not as though I am getting any older. I don't want anyone making big deal about it."

"Oh." I thought about this for a second. "But this feels important to me. Can I do something to mark your birthday anyways?"

"If its home made or a hand-me-down" He teased. I glanced at the heart dangling from the charm bracelet I never took off my wrist.

"Speaking of hand-me-downs…"I was only thinking out loud but I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"Remember what I told you, it was my mothers. A bauble. I have given away many similar items to Esme and Alice."

His overreaction told me more than the question I had been planning to ask. _"Well__ I guess the ring has __lots __of diamonds, but my point is he's already got one on— "_was what Alice had said before Edward had cut her off. I wondered again, as I had before, if what Alice had meant to say was _"he's already got one on you"_. Was my charm a diamond? My breath started to come a bit faster over the idea that I was wearing a diamond around my wrist. What if it got lost? Or I scratched it in one of the many times I fell down?

"What?" he growled, reacting to the change in my breathing. "What's wrong?"

"My…bauble. Is it…? I mean, what Alice meant to say…? Is this," I pointed at the heart dangling off my wrist, "a diamond?"

He growled again, sounding very frustrated. "It's just a hand-me-down. No more or less."

"The truth please?"

"It was my mother's. My father gave it to her on their wedding day. It had been in his family for generations, passed down from son to bride. I broke tradition when I gave it to you, you were not my bride at the time, but you were my heart and my existence, my everything. I felt it was fair"

My breath caught in my throat as he said this. "And you are mine" I whispered, snuggling in closer to him, hoping he could understand how much he meant to me.

When he gathered me in his arms, I felt completely at peace, and all thoughts of diamonds flew out of my head the instant his lips touched mine. All too quickly it was over though, his ironclad control leading him to break the kiss long before I was ready. He was letting our kisses last longer and longer these days, however as soon as my heart started to stutter or my body to pressed against his icy cold one, I would feel his arms gently moving me back away from him. Just because I had made my decision in the meadow to do this right did not mean I didn't forget every time he kissed me.

When Edward began humming my lullaby it was only a matter of minutes before I drifted off to sleep, and a world of dreams that always confused me.

Trees surrounded me but I was not in the forest. Even the trees seem to keep their distance from what was happening. The sun was shining, reflected and dancing everywhere as it bounced off Edward's skin. If I watched only him, if I could avoid looking at the woods, we would be safe. But to look into the trees, the eerie, haunted, wild eyes that lurked in the shadows would come forth. I tried, never letting my eyes stray from the body in front of me, or the paper I was trying to copy him onto, but the forest always demands your attention. You can't help but to look when you are surrounded. As I was adding the last few pencil stroked to my paper, my eyes flashed, just for one instant, into the green depths of the forest.

Those haunted eyes blazed at me, multiplying as I stood up, spun around in panic and realized what I had done, all glaring at me. Eyes, numerous eyes, all red and green and gold and black and blue, from every corner of the forest was that last thing I saw as the forest exploded into a fury of snarls and growls.

I woke up, gasping for breath while Edward tried to soothe me, his hands rubbing slowly down my back,his eyes glowing with concern in the darkness.

"What happened?" He asked, still looking worried.

"A nightmare I think"

"Want to talk about it?"

"No," I gnawed gently on my lip, trying not to think about the angry sounds from the dream, "its already fading."

He put his cold finger against my lip. "Be kind to those lips. I kind of prefer them uninjured," he teased gently, pressing a soft kiss where his finger had been. Gathering me close once again he started humming my lullaby and all too soon I was drifting off again, this time into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
